1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed generally to a rigid or semi-rigid holder for attaching a handgun holster or other accessory carrier to a belt, a waistband of a pair of trousers, or other article of clothing. More specifically, the holder comprises a paddle platform that includes several adjustment points for changing an angle between the paddle platform and a holster or other accessory carrier attached to the paddle.
2. Description of Related Art
There are several types of holster holding devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,544,794 to Nichols discloses a holster with a hanger device. The hanger device is arranged with bolts such that the height of the holster may be easily adjusted by loosening the bolts and moving the holster body up or down relative to the hanger device. After a desired position has been reached, the bolts are tightened to hold the holster at the desired height.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,551,611 to Gilmore discloses a variable position handgun holster with a belt plate and a back plate. The handgun holster may be adjusted longitudinally and radially with respect to the belt plate. The back plate may be adjusted transversally to the belt plate.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,588,639 to Beletsky et al. discloses a molded holster belt loop assembly with a shelf. The belt loop assembly includes a tapered belt loop opening and a platform upon which the belt rests.